rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Prophezeiungen des Drachen
Seit der Zeit der Zerstörung der Welt, und vielleicht schon vorher, obwohl jegliche solche Prophezeiung in den Mythen verloren gegangen ist, sind die Prophezeiungen des Drachen gewachsen, von einem Mann berichtend, der sowohl Zerstörer als auch Retter der Welt sein wird. Dieser Mann wird in der Lage sein, die Macht zu lenken, und er wird der Wiedergeborene Drache sein. Er wird dazu bestimmt sein, bei Tarmon Gai'don, der Letzten Schlacht, gegen den Schatten zu kämpfen. Die Prophezeiungen sagen auch, dass er die einzige Hoffnung der Welt auf Erlösung ist. Diese Prophezeiungen werden nicht vollkommen verstanden, da nichts in einer Prophezeiung immer das ist, was es scheint. Aus diesem Grund und aus Furcht vor der Rückkehr des jenigen, der einmal schon die Welt zerstörte, vermeiden es die meisten Menschen entweder, oder ignorieren die Prophezeiungen. Sie sind tatsächlich in vielen Nationen illegal. Auch haben sie zum Untergang vieler männlicher Machtlenker geführt, die glauben, dass die Prophezeiungen auf sie hinwiesen. Der Erste dieser Falschen Drachen, wie sie genannt wurden, der sich weit genug erhob, um bemerkt zu werden, war Raolin Dunkelbann im Jahr 335 NZ; seine Anhänger gingen so weit, die Weiße Burg (erfolglos) anzugreifen, als er schließlich gefangen worden war. Ihm folgten 1300 NZ Yurian Steinbogen, Davian im FJ 351, Guaire Amalasan im FJ 939 und dann Logain 997 NÄ und Mazrim Taim 998 NÄ. Andere Männer beanspruchten den Titel, ohne sich weit zu erheben, aber bis zu Logain waren Falsche Drachen sehr selten, weil nur wenige Männer stark die Macht lenken konnten, und die meisten wurden gefangen genommen und gedämpft, lange bevor sie eine wirkliche Bedrohung wurden. In den letzten paar Jahren sind mehr Falsche Drachen erschienen als jemals zuvor, wobei die Entwicklung ihren Höhepunkt bei einem jungen Mann namens Rand al'Thor erreichte, der sich als der tatsächliche Wiedergeborene Drache aus den Prophezeiungen herausgestellt hat. Man glaubt, dass mindestens einer der zwei überlebenden Falschen Drachen ihn schon als den wahren Wiedergeborenen Drachen verkündet hat. Solch ein Ereignis ist noch niemals in der aufgezeichneten Geschichte geschehen, doch tatsächlich haben sich viele der Prophezeiungen erfüllt, inklusive des Falls des Steines von Tear und der Beanspruchung von Callandor. Karaethon-Zyklus Der Karaethon-Zyklus enthält die Prophezeiungen des Drachen, von denen geglaubt wird, dass sie beschreiben, wie der Drache wiedergeboren werden und was sein Kommen für das Licht und den Schatten bedeuten wird. Sie bestehen aus einer Sammlung von Weissagungen die vor, während und nach dem Krieg der Macht gesprochen wurden. Viele sind vage und können nur im Nachhinein verstanden werden. Versuche wurden unternommen, sie auszulegen, und sind unter anderem in den Kommentare zu den Prophezeiungen des Drachen nachzulesen. Der Karaethon-Zyklus: Die Prophezeiungen des Drachen Band 1 Drohende Schatten Entscheidungen : Der Stein von Tear wird niemals fallen, bis der Wiedergeborene Drache Callandor in seiner Hand führt. Rand dringt in den Stein von Tear ein und nimmt Callandor aus Verzweiflung. Der Stein fällt erst, nachdem er sich selbst zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen erklärt hat. Was prophezeit wurde (Kapitel) Der Stein von Tear wird niemals fallen, bis das Volk des Drachen kommt. Von Thom Merrilin zitiert (Entscheidungen (Kapitel Bd. 1)) Die Aiel dringen noch vor Rands Kampf mit Ishamael in den Stein von Tear ein. (In den Stein (Kapitel)) Band 3 Die Große Jagd Prolog: Unter dem Schatten : Und es wird kommen die Zeit, da das, was Menschen erbauten, zerstört werde, und der Schatten wird sich auf das Muster des Zeitalter senken, und der Dunkle König wird noch einmal seine Hand auf alles Menschenwerk legen. Die Frauen werden weinen, und die Männer verzagen, wenn die Nationen dieser Erde wie brüchiger Stoff zerrissen werden. Nichts wird erhalten bleiben oder überdauern... : Doch einer wird geboren werden, der dem Schatten gegenüber tritt, wiedergeboren, wie er zuvor geboren worden war und unzählige Male wiedergeboren werden wird. Der Drache wird wiedergeboren, und es wird ein Weinen und ein Zähneknirschen sein bei seiner Wiedergeburt. In Sackleinen und Asche wird er die Völker kleiden, und er wird die Welt noch einmal zerbrechen durch seine Wiederkehr und alle Band zwischen den Menschen zerreißen. Wie die grellen Strahlen der Sonne bei ihrem Aufgang wird er und blenden und uns verbrennen, doch wird der Wiedergeborene Drache in der Letzten Schlacht dem Schatten die Stirn bieten, und sein Blut wird uns das Licht bringen. Lasst die Tränen fließen, ihr Völker dieser Welt! Weint um eure Erlösung. Aus dem Karaethon-Zyklus: Die Prophezeiungen des Drachen, übersetzt von Ellaine Marise'idin Alshinn, leitende Bibliothekarin am Hof von Arafel, im Jahre 231 der Neuen Ära, im Dritten Zeitalter Der Schatten in Shienar : Denn er wird kommen wie der anbrechende Morgen und die Welt erneut mit seinem Kommen zerschmettern und sie neu erschaffen. Der Wiedergeborene Drache : An den Hängen des Drachenberges soll er geboren werden. In einem Fiebertraum nach dem Trolloc-Angriff zur Winternacht erzählt Tam, dass er ein Baby im Schnee fand und es mitnahm. Seine Frau Kari nannte es Rand und sie zogen den Jungen auf. (Der Westwald (Kapitel)) : Er wird von uraltem Blute sein Das uralte Blut von Ishara Casalain, das in den Adern von Tigraine Mantear floss. und vom alten Blut aufgezogen werden. Das alte Blut von Manetheren in den Adern von Tam al'Thor. : Wenn die Sturmwinde von Tarmon Gai'don über die Erde toben, wird er dem Schatten gegenübertreten und das Licht wieder in die Welt bringen. Heimliche Beobachter : Fünf reiten aus, und vier kehren zurück. Mat, Perrin, Rand, Hurin und Ingtar Shinowa, der sich opfert, um die anderen zu retten. Über den Wächtern wird er sich erklären und ein feuriges Banner über den Himmel ziehen. Rand erscheint am Himmel über Falme und kämpft vor dem Drachenbanner gegen Ba'alzamon. Das Grab ist keine Grenze (Kapitel) Band 4 Das Horn von Valere Missklang : Zweimal und zweimal wird er hervorgehoben, zwei Leben und zwei Tode vorgezeichnet. Einmal bestimmt der Reiher seinen Weg. Brudermörder (Kapitel) Zum zweiten kennzeichnet der Reiher ihn als den Wahren. Die Frauen des Drachen (Kapitel) Einmal steht der Drache für die Verlorene Erinnerung. Die Erinnerung an die Geschichte der Aiel, die ein Clanhäuptling im Gläserne Säulen-Ter'angreal in Rhuidean erhält. Noch einmal steht der Drache für den Preis, den er zu zahlen hat. Durch die Enthüllung des Wissens über die Aiel zahlt er den Preis, sie damit zu zerstören (Trostlosigkeit) : Zweimal dämmert der Tag heran, an dem sein Blut vergossen wird: einmal ist es ein Tag der Trauer; einmal feiert man seine Geburt. Rot auf Schwarz, so klebt des Drachen Blut am Fels von Shayol Ghul und im Abgrund des Verderbens wird sein Blut die Menschen vom Schatten befreien. In A Memory of Light wird gesagt, dass zu Mittag während der Letzten Schlacht das Dritte Zeitalter endet und das vierte begann, mit einem Tod und einer Geburt. Vers aus den Prophezeiungen des Drachen (zitiert von Thom Merrilin in Cairhien) Band 5 Der Wiedergeborene Drache Wandelnde Alpträume Das Blut des Wiedergeborenen Drachen auf den Felsen des Shayol Ghul wird die Menschheit vom Schatten befreien. Die Jagd beginnt : Er wird sein Volk mit dem Schwert des Friedens töten und sie mit dem Blatt vernichten. Nach dem Benutzen des Gläserne Säulen-Ter'angreals offenbart Rand den Aiel ihre Vergangenheit, in der sie die dem Weg des Blattes folgenden Da'shain Aiel waren. Dies löst die Trostlosigkeit aus, bei der die Aiel ihre Waffen fortwerfen und davonlaufen oder aber sich weigern das Weiß der Gai'shain abzulegen. : Er wird die Neun Monde fesseln, so dass sie ihm dienen. Die Neun Monde beziehen sich auf die Tochter der Neun Monde, die vermutlich durch ihre Hochzeit mit Mat Cauthon an ihn gebunden wird. : Er wird die Wunden des Wahnsinns und Enttäuschungen aller Hoffnung heilen. Die Wunden des Wahnsinns könnten sich auf die Verseuchung von Saidin durch den Makel beziehen, die von Rand durch die Reinigung von Saidin beseitigt werden. : Er wird Ketten zerbrechen und andere in Ketten legen. Dies könnte ein Hinweis auf befreite Damane sein, so wie Alivia, und die Aes Sedai, die er nach der Schlacht bei den Brunnen von Dumai durch Eide an sich bindet. Band 6 Die Straße des Speers Fäden im Muster : "Am Hang des Drachenberges wird er geboren '' aus einer Frau, die mit keinem Manne vermählt ist." Eine Aiel-Frau, die zur Tochter des Speers wird, bezeichnet den Speer als ihren Ehemann. Sollte sie heiraten wollen, darf sie keine Tochter des Speers mehr sein.'' Elayne zitiert "Am Hang des Drachenberges wird er geboren aus einer Frau, die mit keinem Manne vermählt ist.". Ihr fällt auf, dass Rand wie ein Aiel und auch wie Tigraine aussieht. Egwene zitiert, was Moiraine ihr über Tam und Kari sagte, dass sie nicht Rands wirkliche Eltern sind. (Fäden im Muster (Kapitel)) Rands wahre Mutter war Tigraine Mantear, die auf Anweisung von Gitara Moroso ihren Platz als Tochter-Erbin von Andor verließ, um eine Tochter des Speers zu werden. Sein Vater war der Clanhäuptling Janduin. Band 7 Schattensaat Tore : Die Macht des Schattens erweckte das menschliche FleischStörungen im Muster (Kapitel) zu Aufruhr, Rivalität und Ruin.Blase des Bösen Der Wiedergeborene, gezeichnet und blutend,Der Mit Der Morgendämmerung Kommt (Kapitel) tanzt in Träumen und Nebel den Tanz des Schwerts,Die Geweihten (Kapitel) bindet die dem Schatten Zugeschworenen an seinen Willen, Asmodean Die Fallen von Rhuidean (Kapitel) die aus der Stadt, der verirrten und verlorenen, Rhuidean Rhuidean (Kapitel Bd. 8) führt wieder die Speere in den Krieg, Die Kaltfelsenfestung (Kapitel) Ein Aufbruch (Kapitel) zerbricht die Speere und zeigt ihnen die Wahrheit,Die Stunde der Wahrheit (Kapitel) die lange schon in uralten Träumen verborgen lag. Die Straße zum Speer (Kapitel) Ins Herz hinein : Mitten ins Herz stößt er sein Schwert, Um die Tairener an seine Rückkehr zu erinnern, stößt Rand Callandor in den Boden des Herz des Steins und umgibt es mit einem Wachgewebe. Ins Herz hinein (Kapitel)) ins Herz hinein, und ihre Herzen bindet er. Rand gesteht Moiraine gegenüber, dass er die Tairener an ihre Furcht ihm gegenüber erinnern will. Rhuidean (Kapitel Bd. 10) Wer zieht es hervor, wer folgt ihm nach? Wessen Hand greift nach der hehren Klinge? Jahar Narishma holt Callandor schließlich auf Geheiß von Rand zurück, während dieser die Schlacht von Altara gegen die Seanchan vorbereitet. Band 10 Zwielicht Prolog: Die ersten Funken fliegen : Mit seinem Kommen werden auch die grauenhaften Feuer wiedergeboren. Die Hügel brennen, und das Land verdorrt. Die Gezeiten des Menschen verrinnen, und die Stunden schwinden. Die Mauer wird durchstoßen und der Schleier des Abschieds gelüftet. Gewitter toben jenseits des Horizonts, und die Feuer des Himmels säubern die Erde. Es gibt keine Rettung ohne Zerstörung und keine Hoffnung auf dieser Seite des Todes. Fragment aus den Prophezeiungen des Drachen vermutlich übersetzt von N'Delia Basolaine, der ersten Magd und Schwertgeschworenen des Raidhen von Hol Cuchone, um 400 NZ Band 16 Die Hexenschlacht Nachwort zu Epilog: Die Antwort : Die makellose Burg zerbricht und beugt das Knie vor dem vergessenen Zeichen. Die Brunnen Dumais (Kapitel) Nach der Schlacht bei den Brunnen von Dumai nimmt Rand al'Thor 23 Aes Sedai der Weißen Burg und 9 Repräsentantinnen der Aes Sedai von Salidar gefangen. Da sie seinen Anweisungen nicht gefolgt sind, stellt er beide Gruppen auf die gleiche Stufe und fordert sie auf, vor ihm zu knien. Mit dem vergessenen Zeichen ist das Banner mit dem uralten Symbol der Aes Sedai gemeint, das an diesem Tag über dem Schlachtfeld weht. Die beiden Gruppen stellen dabei die makellose, zerbrochene Burg dar, die das Knie vor dem vergessenen Zeichen beugen. Das Meer tobt, und Gewitterwolken sammeln sich unbemerkt. Jenseits des Horizonts steigen verborgene Feuer auf, und Schlangen nisten sich an ihrem Busen ein. Was erhoben wurde, ist niedergeworfen. Was niedergeworfen wurde, ist erhoben. Die Ordnung verbrennt, um ihm den Weg zu ebnen. Aus den Prophezeiungen des Drachen übersetzt von Jeorad Manyard, Statthalter der Provinz Andor für den Hochkönig Artur Paendrag Tanreall Band 17 Die Zerbrochene Krone Vorwort zu Prolog: Blitze Uns kann weder Gesundheit innewohnen, noch kann etwas Gutes in uns gedeihen, da das Land eins ist mit dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen und er eins ist mit dem Land. Mit einer Seele aus Feuer und einem Herzen aus Stein siegt er stolz und zwingt die Stolzen nachzugeben. Er fordert die Berge auf, sich niederzuknien, und die Meere, sich zu teilen, und den Himmel selbst, sich zu verneigen. Betet, dass sich das Herz des Steins an die Tränen und die Seele aus Feuer an die Liebe erinnern. Aus einer stark umstrittenen Übersetzung der Prophezeiungen des Drachen des Dichters Kyera Termendal von Shiota, die vermutlich zwischen FJ 700 und FJ 800 veröffentlich wurde. Band 18 Wolken über Ebou Dar Wie der Pflug die Erde aufbricht Er soll die Leben der Menschen aufbrechen, wie der Pflug die Erde aufbricht, und alles, was gewesen ist, soll von der Glut seiner Augen vereinnahmt werden. Die Kriegsposaunen sollen ihm nachklingen, die Raben sollen sich an seiner Stimme nähren, und er soll eine Krone aus Schwertern tragen. Vers aus den Prophezeiungen des Drachen (zitiert von Rand al'Thor in Cairhien) Band 20 Die Schale der Winde Eine Schwerterkrone Meister der Blitze, Sturmreiter, Träger einer Schwerterkrone, Verkünder des Schicksals. Wer das Rad der Zeit zu drehen glaubt, erfährt die Wahrheit vielleicht zu spät. Aus einer bruchstückhaften Übersetzung der Prophezeiungen des Drachen, die vermutlich von Lord Mangore Kiramin, Schwertbarde von Aramaelle und Behüter Caraighan Maconars, in der später so genannten Volkssprache verfasst wurde (circa 300 NZ). Band 24 Das Herz des Winters Prolog: Schnee Die Siegel, die sich der Nacht entgegenstemmen, ermüden, und geboren wird im Herzen des Winters das Herz des Winters, begleitet von Wehklagen und Zähneknirschen, denn das Herz des Winters wird auf einem schwarzen Pferd reiten, und sein Name ist Tod. aus dem Karaethon-Zyklus: Die Prophezeiungen des Drachen Band 27 Pfade ins Zwielicht Prolog: Ausblicke auf das Muster Und in den Tagen, wenn die Dunkle Jagd reitet, wenn die rechte Hand zögert und die linke sich verirrt, dann wird die Menschheit an den Kreuzweg des Zweilichts kommen, und alles das ist, alles das war und alles, das sein wird, wird auf einer Schwertspitze balancieren, während der Sturmwind des Schattens wächst. Aus den Prophezeiungen des Drachen, die Übersetzung wird Jain Charin zugeschrieben, auch als Jain Fernstreicher bekannt, verfasst kurz vor seinem Verschwinden. Weitere He shall hold a blade of light in his hands, and the three shall be one. ''Die Burg hält stand (Kapitel) T''he north shall he tie to the east, and the west shall be bound to the south. ''Ta'veren (Kapitel) Das Glück reitet wie die Sonne ganz oben Überlegungen (Kapitel Bd. 7) mit dem Fuchs, der den Raben fliegen lässt. Glück ist seine Seele, der Blitz sein Auge, Er reißt die Monde vom Himmel herunter. Dies kann wörtlich genommen werden, wenn man bedenkt, dass Tuons Name Fortuona ist (im englischen ''Fortune für Glück) und sie wortwörtlich mit dem Fuchs (Mat) reitet. Andererseits kann es sich auch metaphorisch darauf beziehen, dass Fortuona die Kaiserin der Seanchan wird. Eine dritte Möglichkeit ist, dass es sich auf Mat's besonderes Ta'veren bezieht, das das Glück beeinflusst. Vers aus den Prophezeiungen des Drachen (zitiert von Noal Charin in Altara) Ein Strauß Rosen (Kapitel) Wenn der Wolfskönig den Hammer trägt, sind die letzten Tage gekommen. Wenn der Fuchs den Raben heiratet und die Schlachtfanfahren ertönen.'' ''Ein Handel (Kapitel Bd. 30) Stellungnahmen über die Prophezeiungen Das sind Anmerkungen, die den Inhalt der Prophezeiungen beschreiben, nicht sie zitieren. *"Wenn der Drache wiedergeboren ist, wird er alle Eide zerbrechen, alle Bande zerschmettern." Die aus dem Schatten treten (Kapitel) *"Und die Prophezeiung besagt, dass das Horn von Valere nur gefunden werden kann, wenn es Zeit ist für die Letzte Schlacht." Der Schatten in Schienar (Kapitel) *Der Karaethon-Zyklus erwähnt nicht das Horn von Valere, außer dass es vor der Letzten Schlacht gefunden werden muss. Saidin (Kapitel Bd. 3) Andere Prophezeiungen über den Wiedergeborenen Drachen *Prophezeiungen von Rhuidean *Jendai Prophezeiungen *Prophezeiungen von Arafel *Prophezeiungen des Schattens *Essanik-Zyklus es:Ciclo Karaethon Prophezeiungen des Drachen Kategorie:Noch übersetzen Kategorie:Prophezeiungen des Drachen